


Glimpse of Gemma

by Celi1208



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Glimpse of Gemma

Glimpse of Gemma

The reigning Biker Queen  
with the Rock/Gypsy   
edge about her.  
Every single Son   
of Samcro under   
her protective  
eye.  
Teller-Morrow isn’t just a   
repair shop and   
the clubhouse  
not just a meeting place.  
It is the kingdom where  
she rules. It took a lot of  
planning, spilling of blood and   
burying of secrets to get there.  
But the trouble with secrets is   
that they eventually come   
to light.


End file.
